Cure Rosseta is Joining Heartcatch PreCure!
by PrincessMiya
Summary: When Alice begins to feel as if she doesn't belong in the team of Doki! Doki! PreCure!, Cure Ace gives her some discouraging words. Alice, heart broken, runs away from home. A girl comes along and comforts Alice, saying her heart flower will blossom in time. When the girl introduces herself, she is known as Tsubomi Hanasaki! While a new friendship blossoms, so does a new enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Cure Rosseta is Joining Heartcatch PreCure?!**

**Prologue**

_**A/N: Hello! PrincessMiya here! I am writing a story about Doki Doki PreCure! While watching the series, I couldn't help but notice that Cure Rosseta's design is similar to that of Heartcatch PreCure. Her design also differs from Doki Doki! PreCure. That's when I came up with the idea of the title and for this story! **_

_**This story contains major spoilers for Cure Ace's true identity and Heartcatch PreCure! You have been warned!**_

_**This is just a prologue, a simple article explaining Alice's feelings about not fitting in. The captions that are in italics represents the images that is going through Alice's mind or **__**actions Alice is taking! Sorry if it's confusing! I hope you enjoy this prologue and thank you for viewing!**_

My name is Alice Yotsuba. I am 14 years old and I attend a private middle school called Nanatsubashi Academy. I am mistress and heiress of the Yotsuba Enterprises, the company that my father owns. I have a kind and calm personality. While I have a regular life, I also live another life full of duty and responsibilities.

I am a Pretty Cure along with my friends, Mana, Rikka, Makato, and Aguri. Together, we transform into legendary warriors who protect the Earth from a rogue group called The Jikochu Trio. My friends and I stand together, for the Earth's sake. We work together, achieve together, and pursue together.

I also have another friend, Lance. He is a bear-like fairy. He is very kind and keeps me company. He also assists me in battles. I am very grateful to him. I am also grateful to Mana and the others. However...

* * *

_Alice is looking outside her bedroom window._

* * *

I can't help but feel that I don't fit in with my team. My alter ego, Cure Rosseta, differs from Mana and the others. I could say the same for Aguri, however, she is more skilled than the rest of us, which is why her outfit is very special.

* * *

_Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Rossetta, and Cure Sword are all raising their ha__nds in the air. "Listen to the beat of love!" they all pronounce. They all then pose. "Doki Doki! PreCure!"_

* * *

Everyone's theme color is calm, and a relaxing color. My theme color is a more upbeat and exciting color. Everyone else's hair is either down or up in a high ponytail and decorated with jewels. My hair is in two ponytails and are adorned with ribbons that have flowers on them. Cure Heart is abundant with love. Cure Diamond is wisdom. Cure Sword is the great blade of courage. Cure Ace is also love, like that of Cure Heart's. But... me... Cure Rosseta.

* * *

_Cure Rosseta claps her hands together. "The sunny warmth! Cure Rosseta!" and poses while ribbons of light surround her._

* * *

I am not courageous or wise. I am just warmth. My qualities of being a pretty cure does not match up to everyone else's. When I pair myself up with everyone else, I feel as if I am just a 'fill in'. I do not feel like I complete the team of pretty cure.

* * *

_Alice walks over to her bed and gently sits on it, and looks down._

* * *

I cannot help but feel...

As if I do not belong.


	2. Alice's Grim Discovery

**A/N: Hello! Thanks so much for all the follows and favorites! So sorry that this took a long time to come out! _ Stupid school... credits for to Toei Animation because this first part of the story is paralled to Doki Doki! Precure episode 25 but the rest comes from me. I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

**Cure Rosseta Is Joining HeartCatch PreCure!**

**Chapter 1**

**"What is the true meaning of being weak? Alice's grim discovery."**

Planes departed and arrived swiftly and smoothly outside of the Oogai Airport. Inside the airport, citizens were walking with their suitcases, checking in with their boarding passes, and going through security. Children joyfully played around their parents as they waited for their plane to arrive. Plane attendants helped citizens check in and escorted them to their boarding gates. Everyone that was in the airport was happy and their hearts were throbbing when suddenly...

"_Your attention, please!" _shouted a loud and anonymous voice. Everyone frantically looked around, trying to locate the direction from which the abnormal voice came from when a Plane Jikochu bursted through the walls. Screams rised out of everyone's lungs and the citizens began to panic. The Plane Jikochu looked down at the humans with disgust as he raised his wing arm.

"_I'm sick of your pathetic smiles!" _The Plane Jikochu professed as he slammed his wing arm into a Flight Information screen. Sparks flew from the impact and the walls began to crumble. People immediately ran from the monster, desperately trying to find an exit. The Plane Jikochu then slammed his foot down, causing everyone to bounce up and slam back down. Agonized screams escaped their mouths.

_"I hate standing in these high heels! They make my feet hurt!" _The Plane Jikochu complained. The citizens were frantically making their way to an exit, trying to drown out the screams that the injured had made.

"Stop right there!" a young girl's voice ordered. The Plane Jikochu turned around. Before him stood Cure Heart, who was in a brave stance. Behind her was her partners, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosseta, Cure Sword, and Cure Ace.

"What kind of Jikochu is that?" Cure Sword asked as she gazed up at the Jikochu.

"Perhaps a flight attendant?" responded Cure Rosseta. The Plane Jikochu then looked up and began to shout.

"_Is there a princess among our passengers?!" _

Cure Sword raised her eyebrows. "It's looking for the princess!" she concluded.

"Indeed it is." a voice said from above. The Cures shot their heads up in the direction the voice came from. Hovering above them was a Jikochu member clothed in a green coat with gray pants. He wore a black hat that and had yellow eyes.

"Leva!" Cure Heart confronted. Leva grinned and laughed.

"Where did you hide Princess Marie Ange?" Leva questioned as he gazed down as the Cures with a mischevious look. Cure Heart stepped up and clutched her fist.

"Even if we did know, we'd _never _tell you!" Cure Heart responded. Cure Rosseta looked at Cure Heart with a smile.

"_She's so brave when it comes to the people she wants to protect..." _Cure Rosseta thought.

"Then it seems I have no use for you." Leva concluded. He snapped his fingers. "Jikochu! Eliminate the Pretty Cures!" he ordered. The Plane Jikochu then jumped in the air, his jets glowing with a lava red.

_"Attention, please!"_ The Plane Jikochu shouted as he launched red fire balls out of his jets. Cure Rosseta immediately jumped forward and raised her hand.

"Love Heart Arrow!" she professed. A sudden spark of light flashed before her and materalized into a Love Heart Arrow. Cure Rosseta than inserted the her Lovies into it and traced the hearts that were inscripted on the weapon. The heart crystal than glew yellow.

"Pretty Cure! Rosseta Reflection!" Cure Rosseta than tapped the bottom of the Love Heart Arrow and traced a circle in front of her. The circle materalized into a yellow clover, acting as a barrier.

The barrier successfully protected the cures, as the fire balls bounced right off of the barrier. The Plane Jikochu became enraged.

"_SELFISHNESS_!" The Plane Jikochu shouted as he charged up his jets. The jets than launched a flame thrower. Cure Rosseta held her ground, preparing for the impact.

The flame thrower collided with the barrier, knocking the girls back a few feet. Cure Rosseta desperately held up her Love Heart Arrow, desperately trying to protect her friends.

The flames became more intensed and without notice, the barrier cracked. Cure Rosseta gasped as she looked at her broken barrier.

Cure Ace, realizing that Cure Rosseta's powers had failed, pulled out her Love Kiss Rouge. She applied the lip stick onto her lips and then created a giant red heart.

"_Splash of color! Ace shot_! _**Boom**_!" Cure Ace announced as a beam of energy charged at the Plane Jikochu.

"_LOVE! LOVE! LOOOVE!"_ professed the Plane Jikochu as a purified pink heart evolved from it's chest. The Plane Jikochu vanished as the pink heart flew to a flight attendant. The flight attendant slowly woke up and sat up. "Wh-What happened to me..?"

* * *

The cures were now on the roof of the airport. Cure Rosseta was resting on her knees, bowing her head in sorrow.

"I'm so sorry, everyone! I put everyone in danger because my barrier broke! I'm truly sorry!" Cure Rosseta apologized sincerely as she closed her eyes, trying to fight the tears that began to trickle through her eyes. Cure Heart got down by Cure Rosseta and warmly embraced her.

"Please do not blame yourself, Cure Rosseta! You tried your best to protect us." Cure Heart comforted. Cure Diamond nodded.

"We all share the blame." Cure Diamond added in.

"But..." Cure Rosseta sniffed, now looking up at Cure Ace. She had hoped Cure Ace would comfort her, give her some encouraging words or simply gaze down at her with a warm smile. But Cure Ace's eyes were firm and stiff.

"I have nothing else to add. It seems you have discovered your weaknesses." Cure Ace crossed her arms. "Do your best at over coming them." Cure Ace finished. Cure Rosseta's heart dropped to her stomach as she looked at Cure Ace with disbelief. Did she _really _just say that? Was the barrier breaking Cure Rosseta's fault?

Cure Rosseta than stood up. "I - I'm going home... please excuse me..." she said as she began to walk off. Cure Heart stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Wait! Do you want us to walk you home?" Cure Heart asked. Cure Rosseta gently pulled her hand away.

"No, thank you..." she then continued to walk off. Cure Heart and Cure Diamond watched Cure Rosseta walk off, noticing her feet were dragging as she she held her head down. Cure Sword turned to Cure Ace.

"Couldn't you have held your tongue and comforted her instead of immediately giving her criticism?!" Cure Sword debated.

"I simply acknowledged her weakness. I didn't say she was weak herself, now did I?" Cure Ace argued back. Cure Sword clutched her fist.

"That's not what I'm saying! You just can't-" Cure Sword began before Cure Ace stepped up.

"King Jikochu's revival is near! If she does not step it up, she will be then one to cause all of us to fail!" Cure Ace interrupted as she walked off.

"Wait, Cure Ace!" Cure Heart said, but Cure Ace continued walking off, leaving without another word.

* * *

"Alice, are you okay-_ransu_?" Lance asked as he watched Alice walk along the sidewalk of Oogia Town. "Shouldn't we call Sebastian so he can drive you home?" Lance continued as he floated by Alice. Alice smiled softly and shook her head.

"I enjoy walking... it clears my head." Alice responded. Lance giggled.

"How can you enjoy walking-_ransu_? I've always been able to fly so I don't know what it's like to walk for a long period of time-_ransu_..." Lance pondered on the thought as he continued flying by Alice's side. Alice then stopped, placing her hand on her chest.

"Huh? What's wrong, Alice?" Lance asked, noticing Alice staring off into space.

Alice kept quiet as she stared up into the late evening sky. The sun set painted a light pink sphere across the sky that merged with an indigo blue. Clouds that were pure white decorated the sky as stars peeked through them. It was a beautiful atmospheric scenery that anyone would admire, but Alice's heart was struck with sadness. Her heart was not throbbing. A frown was painted on her lips as her eye lids were halfway closed. Lance looked at Alice and studied her expression. Seeing her sad made his heart sink. He slowly flew up to her and kissed her nose. Alice smiled and looked up at Lance.

"Thank you, Lance. Your very kind." Alice smiled as she took the small orange fairy in her hands. Lance smiled up at Alice.

"A kiss can always make someone happy!" Lance exclaimed. "Whenever I see you frown, I get sad. I thought a kiss would make you smile-_ransu_!" Lance explained. Alice softly giggled.

"You have a kind heart, Lance. Like that of Mana's." Alice replied, holding Lance closer as she continued her way home.

* * *

Alice was sitting at her golden vanity in her room, brushing her auburn hair as she slowly stroked it with the tips of her brush. Lance was playing with some of the toys Alice had set out for him. "I love playing-_ransu_! Maybe we could invite Charles, Raquel, Davi, and Ai-chan to come and play with us-_ransu_!" Lance suggested with a smile. Alice turned back to him.

"Of course!" she replied with a smile. She then walked over to her dresser, pulling out her yellow nightgown. She began to get dressed when a thought of Cure Ace's words struck Alice's mind.

_"I have nothing else to add. You seem to have discovered your weakness."_

_ "Weakness..."_

_ "Weakness..."_

"Weakness..." Alice repeated in a soft whisper as she pulled her nightgown over her. "What is the true meaning of weakness?" Alice asked her self. Lance looked up at her with a puzzled look.

Alice gently sat on her, laying her head on her pillow as she closed her eyes.

_Is being weak mean a person without powers? Or does it mean a person without strength? Is the definition of weak a person who was powers but cannot wield them correctly? Or is the definition of being weak mean a person with powers but cannot execute their full potential?_

These thoughts pondered through Alice's mind, giving her a slight head-ache. Alice sat up and buried her face in her hands.

"_How can I show my face to my friends after that awful mistake back at the airport? What if the Jikochu's attack had been fatal?! I would have been the cause of my friend's injuries!" _Alice blamed herself as she continued to drown herself in her thoughts. She then looked up, tears in her eyes.

There was a soft knock on Alice's door. Alice immediately wiped her tears. "C-Come in!" Alice responded. The door opened softly, Sebastian stepping in.

"Good evening, madame. Would you like a light dinner? You did not show up for dinner earlier." Sebastian asked, a soft but concerned tone in his voice. Alice shook her head.

"No, thank you, Sebastian. It is getting late, I should be heading off to sleep." Alice responded. Sebastian nodded. Alice comfortably got in her bed, Sebastian pulling the covers over her. Lance quickly flew to Alice and lay down by her, tucking himself under the covers.

"Good night, madame." Sebastian said as he turned off the lights.

"Good night, Sebastian." Alice replied, hugging her pillow. Sebastian closed the window curtains and left the room swiftly.

After a few moments, Alice heard Lance's soft snores. Alice smiled, snuggling up to Lance. She then frowned, a sudden thoughts had struck her.

"_What if one day... I cannot protect Lance? What if one day... I cannot protect Mana and the others?" _Alice began to ponder again.

_"King Jikochu is soon to reawaken... if I don't become strong enough..." _Alice than gasped, realizing a dark and grim fact that sat in her heart.

_"I now know what weakness is... weakness is..._

_ me..."_


End file.
